


Around Midnight 直到午夜

by VaporSnake



Category: JamesMoriarty, MorMor - Fandom, Moriarty/Moran - Fandom, SebastianMoran - Fandom, VampireAU - Fandom, fgo
Genre: F/F, 中文注意, 吸血鬼au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporSnake/pseuds/VaporSnake
Summary: 这篇是I want more的后续有车（但我写车的技术真的不好，很敷衍而且很快请当作盖导在摇滚黑帮里那种迅速省事儿的make love风格来看（喂）





	Around Midnight 直到午夜

Around Midnight

直到午夜

 

在新生的皮肤重新覆盖身体的那一天，莫兰打开了莱辛巴赫的棺盖。   
莫里亚蒂在夕阳的余烬里醒来，看着烛火将那个缓缓直立的身影灼烧出暗金色的光环。他眯起眼睛，维持着趴在床上的姿势歪头看着莫兰，他站在那里，欣长瘦削的身体，被烛光抚过。  
在他打开棺盖的一刻，芬芳的气味就在房间里弥漫开来。那是属于莫里亚蒂的美味。吸血鬼舔舔嘴唇，用手指整理了一下唇须。   
莫兰抬起自己的手臂观察着。肌肉随着动作绷紧拉长，像活动的完美雕塑。  
“塞伊。”   
莫兰转过头来。那双蓝眼睛好像融化的冰川，暖色的火焰在他清澈的瞳仁里流转。明明是如此凶恶的物种，罪孽的存在，却拥有这样迷人的假象吗？  
莫里亚蒂轻笑出声，朝他伸出手臂。  
“欢迎回来，塞巴斯蒂安。”  
“James.”他的声音低沉而温和，像遥远的海浪。

沐浴过后的莫兰，皮肤带着新生般的朦胧。莫里亚蒂用华美的衣服和珠宝装饰他，那重新回归的肉体。重回人界的恶犬。他的，恶犬。  
莫兰只是安静的任他打理，用那双眼睛望着莫里亚蒂。当他投来那样的神情时，莫里亚蒂知道他的塞巴斯蒂安回来了。他的眼中只有他。 莫里亚蒂从对方淡蓝色的丝巾和黑色的法式领花上抬起眼睛，对上那视线，鼻腔里发出满足的叹息。  
“让我们，久违的狂欢吧。”   
笑容绽放在莫兰的脸上，微笑的弧度逐渐扩大，直到他露出那美丽尖锐的犬齿。  
“一切如你所愿，James。”

最后一颗蓝宝石别在黑色的领花上，带着魔力的蓝闪蝶停息在斗篷的尖端。  
光洁的皮鞋踏上大理石台阶。目光集中在来人的身上。  
聚会的主办人和将军夫人热情地迎上来问候。   
“许久不见了！我们都很想念您。”  
“承蒙关照，塞巴斯蒂安因为一些事务出了趟远门。”  
“听说是为了修养，莫兰先生已经康复了吗？”  
“哎呀，你睁开眼睛看看，莫兰先生现在好得很。”  
垂眼看着面色微红的女士，莫兰微微欠身表示感谢。在他行使吻手礼的时候，血液的芬芳透过轻薄的皮肤和丝绸手套充满了他的鼻腔。就在吸血鬼眼中闪出猩红色光芒的时候，莫里亚蒂的手轻轻落在了他的肩上。细瘦有力的手指抓住了他。让意识重新回到了莫兰的脑中。 他毫无破绽地抬头让女士收回手。和莫里亚蒂一起走向舞池的方向。

“你很久没有进食了，毕竟动物血是不能缓解饥渴的。不过在前半夜还得请你多忍耐一下，听说这里最近新来了猎人，他的耳目可不少。”   
莫里亚蒂将酒杯放在唇边，轻声说道。那是拥有卓越听力的吸血鬼——莫兰才能听见的，微小的声波震动。  
“抱歉。”他回答。  
饥渴感灼烧着他，身体仿佛在炽热的沙漠被暴晒着，每当他的视线离开莫里亚蒂的双眼，这种感觉就猛得抓住他。   
“不用道歉，我亲爱的塞巴斯蒂安，这本就是我带你来的目的。”莫里亚蒂借伸手帮他整理衣领凑近，悄声说道。“谨慎行事。”他微微侧头，莫兰血液的味道涌向他。莫里亚蒂拍拍他的背脊。  
‘我可是每天都在忍耐着更为美味的东西呢。’他微笑着，心中浮现出这样的念白。

柔软的皮肤作为温暖的容器，少女跳动的脉搏在唇下，如同曼舞的节拍。为避免骚动，莫里亚蒂和莫兰的准则是，吸干误入领地的所有生物，却不杀死当地被吸血的少女（好吧，也许有那么几次例外）。吸血鬼唾液中的成分只会让对方感到喜悦，略微贫血的少女第二天只会感到眩晕。但这样让他们的捕猎较为安全，也较为劳神。可这总比频繁搬家要好，莫里亚蒂喜欢他的小堡垒。 何况这两个家伙不愿意像弗拉德那样以放血师的名义去工作。能得到稳定大量的血液却需要不辞辛劳的工作？不如夜晚在奢华的舞会里狂欢。

饱餐过后的第二天午夜，总像宿醉一般，眩晕又意犹未尽。莫兰撑起身体，发现莫里亚蒂出门了。看他留下的字条，似乎是准备去跟术士商量，如何跟新来的猎人势力约法三章。是啊是啊，毕竟猎人们也不愿意毫无胜算的胡乱厮杀。没有什么东西是利益不能动摇的。  
莫兰擦去腮边遗留的一小滴血迹，迈进浴缸中冰凉的红酒里。意识在酒香中微醺地飘荡着，让他感觉仿佛在冰凉夜晚的房顶间跳跃……久违的、猎杀的兴奋感突然间擒住他的心脏。有人进入了他们的领地。莫兰擦干身体，披上浴泡的间隙便听见了敲门声。这样的速度，对方是同类。

莫兰拉开沉重的大门，吸血鬼长老威廉姆斯站在门口，身后站着他的眷属。他扬起眉毛，上下打量了赤脚站在门口的莫兰一遍。   
“你恢复的不错。”他评价道。  
“只有你？莫里亚蒂不在？” 莫兰侧身请他们进门，“James出门了。”

威廉姆斯望着桌上的凝血布丁蛋糕，抬眼看了看靠在壁炉旁的莫兰。  
“你做的？”   
“嗯。零食而已。也不是每天都会出去捕猎。太频繁的猎杀容易引起骚动。”   
莫兰倒完红酒刚要起身，威廉姆斯·德雷尼突然抓住了他的手臂，吸血鬼长老的力量极大，他用另一只手把莫兰手中的酒瓶拿开，放在桌上。他的眷属静静地看着他们，嘴角扬着嘲讽的笑意。   
“徳雷尼…”莫兰冷淡地瞟了他一眼，长老翘起嘴角，棕红色的鬓须在烛光里兴奋地抖动着。   
“莫兰，你该叫我德雷尼先生。” 手心一阵刺痛，莫兰的掌心被德勒尼尖利的指甲刺破了。鲜血滴落进他面前的酒杯里，鲜红的血溶进暗红色的酒中。   
酒杯中的涟漪还未消散，椅子嵌入地板的巨响声便响彻了高耸的房间。莫兰的眼睛亮起猩红的光芒，他的左手握住德雷尼的脖子，对方被他猛地推向地面，石板四散裂开缝隙。 浴袍因为冲击挂在莫兰的手臂上，他露出尖利的牙齿，如同毒蛇一般喉中发出危险的嘶声。 威廉姆斯仍然微笑着，一柄手枪顶在莫兰的后脑上。他的眷属仍然露着恶心的笑容，莫兰能从落在地上的锡盘里看见那个男孩的影子。  
“在我面前掏枪未免太不自量力了，小子。”莫兰仍然盯着威廉姆斯。眷属男孩大笑着收起了枪，退到一边站着。   
徳雷尼却笑眯眯地开口了，“上次看见你时，我就知道你的资质不错，可惜莫里亚蒂不肯跟我们分享你的血…虽然是个新生的小鬼，不过莫里亚蒂还真没教过你规矩，也没带你来过长老会啊。”   
“你再多啰嗦几句，我发誓先捅断你的喉咙，再把你的眷属小白脸做成糕点。”   
“哈哈哈！这嚣张跋扈的态度还真是不错！”徳雷尼大笑起来，“不过你要想清楚，莫里亚蒂仍然要在长老会里……他可没有你这样优秀的恢复能力。你若是杀死了我这个高等长老，与元老们为敌……作为你血亲的莫里亚蒂，就会被判到天井里晒太阳吧！等他化为灰烬，我们就可以每晚享用你的血肉，直到你下一次恢复完全为止，再继续大餐。”   
徳雷尼鲜红的眼睛里，瞳孔扩大着，兴奋的神情染上他的脸，“想想莫里亚蒂的立场，小子。” 徳雷尼满意地感觉到脖颈上的手松开了。   
莫兰冷眼看着富态的长老站起身，整理好衣服。“所以你跑这么远，就是来要我的血？”  
忽然出现在面前的笑容让莫兰有一瞬间的愣神，带有催眠属性的瞳术让他感觉到四肢僵硬。  
“早晚的事，小子，我只是来提前品尝一下预定品。”   
尖利又湿滑的舌头撬开了嘴唇，莫兰厌恶地试图推开他，可是手臂连挣脱威廉姆斯的抓握都显得艰难，掌心流出的血顺着指尖滴落在地上。他拼尽全力试图反抗，舌尖上的疼痛让他闷哼出声，长老咬破了他的舌头，鲜血的味道充满了口腔，威廉姆斯的舌头像蛇一样缠住莫兰的，鲜血不断涌出来，顺着嘴唇划下，滴落在浴袍的领子上。对方发出满足的吸气声。

“塞巴斯蒂安？”  
莫里亚蒂的声音出现在房门口。 窒息的缠绕感消失了。威廉姆斯从他身边离开的瞬间，莫兰转身看见了站在门口的莫里亚蒂，他刚刚解下的披风搭在臂弯里。银白色的头发在烛光里染上暖色，他危险的眯缝起眼睛，暗蓝色的瞳仁里闪过一星红光。   
房间里充满了莫兰血的味道，他知道这看起来像什么。在莫里亚蒂的注视下，他垂下眼睛什么也没说，抬手擦掉了顺着嘴角流下来的血。   
“你回来了，莫里亚蒂！”威廉姆斯先开了口。他有些刻意地舔舔嘴唇，“弗拉德抽不开身，所以我来看看你家血亲的恢复状况。” 莫里亚蒂看着他，没有回答。  
“你家小子真热情。”他抬手在莫兰的脸上拍了两下。莫里亚蒂看了一眼莫兰紧握的拳头。  
“那么我先告辞了，糕点做的不错。”   
“不用我送你了吧。”莫里亚蒂低沉的声音让莫兰的心脏猛的收紧。  
“不用不用～”威廉姆斯·徳雷尼经过莫里亚蒂时意有所指的拍了拍他的肩膀，“虽然有点可惜，但你要是想撕碎他，记得留些美味给我们。” 徳雷尼大笑着离开了，他的眷属用近乎幸灾乐祸的眼神看了莫兰一眼，跟了出去。  
紧闭的房门后，只剩下沉默的吸血鬼，和幽深的黑暗。

“采佩什！给我叫采佩什出来！”莫里亚蒂突然厉声喊道。一只灰黑色的蝙蝠出现在窗框上，蝙蝠开口了，却发出了弗拉德三世的声音。  
“我很抱歉，莫里亚蒂。” 他说道。  
“给我解决。”盛怒的莫里亚蒂让莫兰呆立在原地。   
“知道了。”蝙蝠噗噗啦啦地飞走了。只剩下惨白的月色照在地面的裂纹上。   
莫里亚蒂撇了莫兰一眼，离开餐厅朝内室走去。莫兰沉默地跟了上去，手心的伤口已经愈合了。

在踏进内室的一刻，莫里亚蒂的斗篷落在地上，莫兰刚准备弯腰去捡，莫里亚蒂突然转身扑向他。脊背撞在地面上，莫兰还没缓过劲来，莫里亚蒂的指甲就在他的胸膛上划出了三道血痕。浴袍还未被血染红就变成了地板上的碎片。紧接着尖利的指甲嵌进了莫兰的脖子。他滑动着喉结，无法发出任何音节。   
比银子弹打入心脏还要痛。莫兰想道。  
比死去和新生都要痛。  
他就要失去莫里亚蒂了。

“你知道吧，屋子里全是你的鲜血，全是你的味道。”莫里亚蒂猩红的眼睛靠近了，他靠的太近了。银白色的头发落在莫兰的脸上。  
莫兰张开嘴，却发不出声音。 莫里亚蒂柔软的舌尖伸进他的口腔，冰冷清丽的吻，那是莫里亚蒂的味道，白兰地，月光下的蔷薇，沉睡少女的血液，雨后的树林，布满星星的夜空……被阳光灼烧的，疼痛。  
杀了我吧，莫兰想到。杀了我，莫里亚蒂。   
不要离开我。

莫里亚蒂终于吞下那芬芳的气息，几近苦涩的血液里藏着香醇的甜味，那几乎小心翼翼的甜味充满了他的味蕾。是烟草和茶香，醉酒后狂喜的瞬间，爱意卡在唇边的隐忍和只需要一丝微笑便能满足的温柔。莫兰的味道，尝起来比闻起来更美。那是属于莫里亚蒂一个人的毒药。  
莫兰忘我地回应着他，即使疼痛穿过喉间，莫里亚蒂的另一只手愤怒的穿过他的胸膛，紧紧握住那颗温暖的心脏。莫兰呛住了，他发出窒息的气声，却没有反抗。

莫里亚蒂眼前浮现出莫兰先前消散的心藏，也像这样温暖的在他手心里跳动。那时银子随着血液滴落在指尖，莫里亚蒂感到疼痛。就好像自己的心脏也被贯穿一般。   
他想起，艾琳艾德勒笑话了他。说他至今不明白自己也无可救药的爱着塞巴斯蒂安。她大声地嘲笑他。说詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂居然也有这样的一天。  
莫里亚蒂感到生气，却不知对谁生气。

莫兰抬起了双手。按说莫兰的力量，应该在莫里亚蒂之上。可他却没有推开他。  
那双手臂紧紧的环住了莫里亚蒂。坚定而沉默的拥抱，击垮了莫里亚蒂内心最后的壁垒。  
“为什么不反抗，蠢货。”   
莫里亚蒂在深深的喘息中，看见莫兰的唇间漏出无声话语。   
“我很抱歉。”他说。“拿去吧，我的血…”   
莫里亚蒂缓缓抽出手指。莫兰受损的声带重新联结。那颗心脏还在他手中跳动。莫里亚蒂有些舍不得放开。最终他还是收回沾满鲜血的手指。低头将鲜血收进舌尖，莫里亚蒂的双眼如同鲜红的宝石，在黑暗里闪着微光。  
“这就是你想要的？”莫里亚蒂咬牙切齿的抬起脸，脸颊和唇边是莫兰涔涔流出的鲜血，在莫里亚蒂苍白的脸上像是什么诡异的妆容。  
“我能吸干你，塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰。你那可怜的心脏我一秒就可以捏碎。”   
莫兰咳嗽了一声，喷出的鲜血沾在他的唇边，像绽放的花。莫兰无力地躺在地上，大概因为失血的原因连抓住莫里亚蒂的手臂也做不到了。他的声带还没有长好，沙哑的声音从他嘴里传出来：“没关系。”他说。   
眼泪顺着眼角滑了下去，莫里亚蒂惊讶地看着莫兰，躺在身下，像一个坏掉的、精致的人偶。他的头偏向一侧，泪水顺着眼角不易察觉的滚落： “我从没有背叛过你，詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂。我不需要解释。也不要求信任。你随时可以抛弃我”   
可我内心的愤怒要如何抛却？莫里亚蒂想到。他伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇。莫兰的血液是如此甜美。 猩红的眼睛紧盯着那双仰视着自己的蓝眼睛。  
“你以为我不渴望你的血？你以为我想要的只是你的血？”莫里亚蒂的手指顺着莫兰的胸膛滑向他的小腹，鲜血顺着手指从阴茎滴落向后方。莫里亚蒂握住了莫兰的阴茎。他倾身压低声音微笑起来，“看看你，塞伊，缺氧让你硬了。”   
莫兰呛住了，胸前可怖的伤口让他看起来根本不可能活动，他却怒吼了一声撑起身体一把揪住莫里亚蒂的衣领。亲吻了他。  
你这个骗子。莫里亚蒂想到。你比任何人都渴望我的信任。莫里亚蒂修长的手指探入莫兰的体内。鲜血作为润滑，第二根手指不算困难的进入了，然后是第三根。莫兰却紧皱着眉头，好像要窒息一般。莫里亚蒂转动手指，如同一个精确的咒语，精确的解析，他了解莫兰的身体，从里到外，就像此刻…莫兰扬起头，身体紧绷的线条像优美的弓挺立在面前。莫里亚蒂抽出手指，挺身进入他。莫兰的后穴颤抖着包裹住他，就像那个拥抱。  
莫里亚蒂开始毫无怜悯的挺进。  
“这是给你的 惩罚。bad boy. 为了 你 猜错 我所想！”   
莫兰在他身下悲惨地喘息着，却仍旧用双腿环住莫里亚蒂，试图拉近他。   
每当莫兰快要跟上节奏的时候他便会突然停下或加快速度。莫兰的手指无法自控地抓住莫里亚蒂的肩膀，直到那里出现了鲜红的痕迹。莫里亚蒂仍旧紧紧握着莫兰的阴茎，却不肯施舍给他一点点抚慰。  
“我……我……啊…James！”  
莫兰扬起头，莫里亚蒂俯身舔舐他的下颌。  
“你想要什么？我亲爱的，塞伊？”  
莫里亚蒂挺动身体。猛烈的攻击着那一点，精准的像被诅咒的子弹。莫里亚蒂用左手抚摸莫兰的脸颊和颤抖的嘴唇，仿佛那些痴迷于吸血鬼的人类一般。  
“告诉我，你想要什么…”呼吸也打乱了莫里亚蒂的话语。   
“我想要……你……James…”   
泪水沾满莫兰的脸颊。  
“求你了…信任我……爱我……恨我……杀了我，怎样都好，就是不要离开我。”   
莫里亚蒂放开了手，白浊的液体喷洒在小腹上。在莫兰释放的同时，莫里亚蒂的手指落在他心脏的伤口上。莫兰几乎是咆哮着收紧身体，仿佛闭合的花朵。莫里亚蒂挺身释放在他的体内。

吸血鬼的精子在释放后并不拥有活性。莫里亚蒂趴在莫兰身上喘息了一会儿。当他重新撑起身体望着自己的伴侣。黑暗中，吸血鬼沾满鲜血的嘴唇微笑着，“你的血液，对我来说就像毒药一样甜蜜，塞伊。但我想要的，是你的心，你的灵魂和全部。”  
莫兰那冰蓝色的眼眸吃惊地盯着他，显出柔和的依恋。   
“而你这白痴，竟然以为我的忍耐是‘不需要’，这太令我生气了。所以是你活该。”  
“……”莫兰伸出手将莫里亚蒂紧紧抱住。他叹息了一声，用仍旧沙哑的声音说到，“Well then，fuck me.”

午夜的星星在黑暗的平原上空闪烁。莫里亚蒂靠坐在扶手椅上，手里端着一盘鲜红的糕点。 他眯缝起眼睛看看坐在对面的莫兰，紧接着大笑起来。  
“那家伙这样说？别开玩笑了，我就是把他的血在墓地里放干，采佩什也不会怪罪我的。”   
莫兰扬起眉毛看着他。  
莫里亚蒂摆摆手中的叉子：“好吧好吧，我并没有墓地放他的脏血。采佩什可能会稍稍怪我…但那不是问题，你总忘了比起直接捅穿他的喉咙，我们有更为美妙的方法让他呛死在自己的血里。”   
“愿闻其详。”莫兰舔舔嘴唇，放下酒杯。  
“首先应该传递的便是，没有任何生物能碰我莫里亚蒂的人。”月光透过窗棱照亮吸血鬼翘起嘴角。 “其次，我没把你带去长老会本就是不想让那帮老头发现你，现在是时候为你准备长老的位置了，威廉姆斯要走的正是时候。”   
“永别了，徳雷尼先生。”莫兰毫不遗憾的耸耸肩，鲜红色的眼睛撇向窗外。  
“Happy Hunting, my dear Moran.”  
午夜的古堡内传来吸血鬼的轻笑。


End file.
